Lucy Phantom
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Lucy works for Phantom and is a famous singer. Her father gives her special job to infiltrate Fairy Tail and befriend them. Then, to destroy them. What will Lucy do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been watching Fairy Tail! And reading the fanfics on here too! So, I felt like doing one myself! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR MEIKYUU BUTTERFLY BY MIZUKI NANA!**

**Lucy Phantom**

Lucy stepped out on to the stage, holding the microphone in her right hand. A bright spotlight shone on her and she began singing.

'Open your shiny eyes in the silent night,

fushigi a yoru maiorita,

ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru,

nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu…'

The audience cheered as Lucy kept singing. They held up her poster, a picture of her in a lacy black dress, with her blonde hair flowing down and her chocolate brown eyes focused on something in the distance.

After her concert was finished, Lucy waved and blew kisses to her audience. She walked backstage, taking off her black high heels and throwing them somewhere. Lucy went into her dressing room and sat down at her vanity. She sighed. Her fans would be disappointed if they knew the reason she sang. She sang for Phantom. Her father was the master of Phantom Lord, and as much as she tried to resist, she couldn't. Her father had even changed their last names to Phantom. But to her fans, she was known by her old last name.

I wish I could go and join Fairy Tail, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy always wished she could join Fairy Tail. It was the enemy of Phantom, the one guild that always defended against them. She'd heard they had people like Titania and the Salamander. Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, and a young woman entered.

"Your father wants to see you immediately, Miss Phantom." The lady kept a serious face and left quickly.

Lucy sighed. She dressed in a deep blue thigh length dress and black flats and walked out of the concert hall. Arriving at the massive lands of their family's filled Lucy with dread every step she took. Lucy kept her head down as she passed the S-Class Mages of Phantom Lord. A woman with blue hair looked up at her, only to quickly look away. Lucy knocked on the large double doors to her father's study, wanting to leave before she even entered.

"Come." A rough voice called, and Lucy opened the doors and walked up to the wooden desk.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Lucy asked, keeping her voice neutral.

"Yes. I have a new job for you to do." He said gruffly. Lucy wondered what kind of job he would give her now.

"I want you to go undercover into Fairy Tail and get friendly with them." He began, and cleared his throat. "Then I want you to destroy them." Lucy's eyes widened. Destroy… Fairy Tail? It wasn't like she could refuse.

"I understand." Lucy lowered her head, her blonde hair covering her eyes.

"You are already an idol. They might know you already." He cleared his throat again.

"You may leave." He commanded, and Lucy was more than happy to leave. She ran away, kicking her shoes off and fleeing to the market. At least she could finally wear different clothes, Lucy tried to think optimistically, but it wasn't that comforting. She went into a small store, where different clothing was hung up on rails, filling the store. Lucy browsed through the clothes, picking out a few before taking them to the old man at the front of the store.

"That will be 100,000 Jewels." The old man said, and Lucy easily paid. The old man looked surprised, but took the money. After all, the Phantoms were extremely rich.

"What's your name, young lady?" The man asked, and Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Lucy…" She muttered.

"Lucy what?" The old man asked. Lucy panicked. She couldn't say Phantom, so she would have to go with her old name and stage name.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

The man nodded, understanding how she could pay so much without even blinking.

"Yes, I've heard of you. Singer, aren't you?" The old man asked and Lucy nodded. She turned and waved before leaving. She had to change before she went to Fairy Tail, so Lucy quickly went behind a building and changed. She came out, wearing a short sleeved white blouse and a light blue skirt with knee high black boots. Her hair was partially tied up with a blue ribbon.

An odd looking man came up to her, grinning.

"Aren't you the pretty one?" He smirked, grabbing her arm. Lucy pulled it away and brought out a golden key.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She said, and a bull wearing trunks and boots appeared, wielding a large axe. The man looked stunned, then scared.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, running off into the distance. Lucy smirked and gave a thumbs up to Taurus.

"Thanks!" She smiled and Taurus grinned.

"I'll always protect your body, Lucy!" He said enthusiasically, and Lucy's smile vanished and she sighed.

"Close." She said, waving the key up, and Taurus dissappeared

"Cool!" A voice called from behind her, and Lucy turned around to look. A boy with spiky pink hair, black eyes and a wide grin stood there, a blue cat with white wings flying above him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, rubbing her head.

"The big bull thing that appeared." He grinned and Lucy blushed a bit.

"I'm a Celestial Mage." Lucy explained, showing him the gold and silver keys on her belt.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, and a look of recognition came on to his face.

"Oh, the singer… Anyway, I'm Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu motioned to the flying blue cat, grinned and shook her hand.

"You know, you should join Fairy Tail!" He smiled. Lucy blinked. Was Natsu a Fairy Tail mage? She really hoped he wasn't.

"I'm part of Fairy Tail, so I'm sure you can join!" Natsu grinned, and Lucy's heart sunk. Him too, Lucy thought. Lucy smiled a fake smile.

"Sure! I've wanted to join Fairy Tail for a long time!" Lucy said happily, though what she said wasn't completely a lie. She had wanted to join Fairy Tail all her life, especially since her mother died. She shook her head. She couldn't think about that now, crying now would make me seem weak. Natsu grinned.

"Come on then!" He cried out, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Lucy thought to herself; please don't get friendly with me Natsu. I'm going to have to kill you soon.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading AND for the reviews from:**

**Whiskalefa**

**Mt**

**SasuNarulover**

**KawaiiOdango**

**THANK YOU ALL! XX Here's a cookie! *gives***

**Happy: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Chapter Two**

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along. Soon they arrived at a large stone building with the designated Fairy Tail sign hanging. Natsu opened the double doors, grinning.

"I'm back!" He shouted, and people turned to look.

"Welcome home." People smiled and said. Lucy walked in behind Natsu, and Mirajane rushed over to her.

"Lucy! It's been a while!" Mira smiled happily. Lucy smiled back.

"It has. I think the last time I saw you was at that photo shoot." She replied. There was chatter throughout Fairy Tail.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" People cried out, pointing in her direction. She waved at them and Mira continued.

"Have you come to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded, as Natsu went to a black haired man with no shirt on, and started arguing.

"That's wonderful! I'll introduce you." Mira said, taking her arm into hers.

"Everyone! This is Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be joining Fairy Tail!" Mira called out and everyone cheered.

Lucy followed Mirajane to the front, where she brought out a stamp.

"What colour?" Mira asked.

"Black." Lucy answered. Normally, she would pick pink, but if Phantom Lord saw her with a pink Fairy Tail stamp she wouldn't hear the end of it. Mira pressed the stamp on to her hand and the Fairy Tail symbol printed on to Lucy's hand. It was then that Lucy remembered she had to kill these people. Even Mirajane, her friend. As Lucy turned around, she noticed everyone was fighting. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

Lucy Phantom was someone nobody really knew. Although she hid it, Lucy was strong and was a specialist in martial arts. She could summon dark magic, as her father had told her to use several times. Finally, she was a master with her whip, which hung on her hip, attached to her belt.

Mira pointed people out and told her their names. She first pointed to the man with no shirt she saw earlier.

"That's Gray Fullbuster; he's an ice magic user." Mira explained, and moved on. Next, she pointed to a strawberry blonde man with a green coat.

"That's Loke, he uses Ring magic." Mira said, and Loke looked over her way and winked flirtatiously. Lucy shook it off and rolled her eyes. Mira laughed and walked behind the bar and began wiping glasses clean. Finally, she motioned to a very large man with white spiky hair.

"That's Elfman, my brother. He only uses his fists on missions." Mira explained, the looked to Gray.

"Oh yes, Gray, your clothes." She said and Gray looked down at his bare chest.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. Natsu punched him in the face.

"Come on, stripper." He laughed as Gray got up.

"Shut up, fire brain." Gray smirked. "Ice Make…"

The fighting continued and Lucy sighed. A woman with long brown hair moved over next to her.

"Hey, I'm Cana." She said, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Lucy smiled a fake smile. She didn't want to get close to these people. It would make the job so much harder in the end.

"Bet you can't stop this fight." Cana smiled and Lucy smirked back.

"Bet I can." Lucy replied, and turned around off her stool.

Lucy sprang forward, in between Natsu, Gray and Elfman. None of them saw her coming as she slammed their heads together. They fell back and Lucy calmly went back to her seat. Everyone stared in surprise, and then began laughing. Natsu laughed awkwardly and walked over to Lucy.

"Wow, you're strong." Natsu, giving her a thumbs up. Lucy blushed slightly. Nobody ever complimented her, only her mother… Before Lucy knew it, tears over spilled down her cheeks. Natsu stared in shock and confusion. Lucy stood up quickly and sprang out. Literally sprang out. Natsu blinked as he watched and turned back to Mirajane.

"Did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked, panicked. Mira shook her head. Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu's going to get beaten up by a girl." He evilly whispered. Natsu flinched.

"Actually, two girls." Gray corrected himself, laughing.

"Two?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"Lucy and… Erza." Natsu sprang out of Fairy Tail.

Literally sprang.

**Yes, it was kind of short, and I'm mixing it up some! Next one will be longer! I hope… Hehe x**

**Four reviews till update!**

**So… REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**It's been a while! Sorry bout that! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Have a cookie! *gives* **

**I'M REALLY SORRY! THIS IS THE PART 1 OF Chapter 3! **

**I promise the next time, it really will be longer! SORRY GUYS!**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy walked along the wall at the edge of the river, taking long strides. A long boat passed along the water, sending ripples of it outwards as it passed.

"Be careful, Lucy!" One man called from the boat. Lucy smiled and waved back, but continued to walk along the wall.

"Excuse me." A voice came behind her, and she turned to face a long scarlet haired and brown eyed girl, wearing armour.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry, it was just something Natsu said…" Lucy muttered, but Erza picked it up.

"Natsu? That idiot. Making a young girl cry." She said, a slightly evil look on her face and a dark aura around her. Her expression softened and she looked back to her. Lucy sat down on the wall she was previously walking along.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" She asked politely.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She'd nearly said Phantom.

"Oh! Of course! I love your music!" She said cheerfully, like her 'evil' moment had been a thing of the past.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Lucy asked. She seemed friendly, maybe she could have a friend who wasn't in Fairy Tail.

"Erza Scarlet. I'm in Fairy Tail." Erza explained, and Lucy's stomach dropped. She'd have to kill Erza as well.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Oh right, I have to go teach Natsu a lesson." Erza stated, and quickly ran off before Lucy could explain.

Lucy ran after her, soon arriving at Fairy Tail.

When Lucy ran through the doors, she saw Erza punch Natsu and drag him outside.

"That's what you get, fire brain!" Gray shouted from inside, laughing.

"Shut up, ice block brain!" Natsu shouted back.

Erza equipped into different armour and Natsu had his fists alight.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked. He punched his fists together and a flame magic circle appeared. He clenched his fists and sprung in the air.

"Fist of the Fire-"

Lucy jumped in between the two attacks. Natsu and Erza couldn't stop their attacks, it was too late.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. Lucy quickly put up her magic shield, easily stopping both of their attacks. Both of them were knocked back by the intensity of her magic, and they stared after her as she casually turned and walked back into the guild.

**MORE COMING SOON! PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ANYWAYS!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx **


	4. Chapter 4 Part 2

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! Here's the part 2 that has taken me sooooooo long to actually get writing… **

**Sorry again! **

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! However much I wish I did…**

It was late, and the clouds had blocked the sun's warm rays. The sky grew darker and the breeze turned cold.

Natsu walked in no particular direction around the city, but soon he found himself thinking about Lucy again. He thought back to the scene of his and Erza's fight. How the hell could she stop that level of magic? There was a lot that was mysterious about Lucy that Natsu wanted to know about. He didn't even know where she came from, or what family she had. Natsu rubbed his head in frustration.

"Aww… this is such a pain…" Natsu groaned aloud, though there was nobody around to hear him. Only Happy, but he'd seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I know! I'll go and ask her!" Natsu decided, turning around and running as fast as he could.

…

…

…

Wait… Where did Lucy live? Natsu sighed.

I'll just have to smell her out! Natsu decided, sniffing around him. After a while, he thought it was useless and gave up, just when he caught the familiar smell of Lucy. He looked for the source of the smell. It was right near where he was standing.

He gave an awkward laugh to himself, before turning and climbing up the front of the house.

Thankfully, the window was open. Carefully, he came through the window, jumping down onto the floor. Natsu could hear water running from the bathroom. So she's in the shower… Natsu thought. Might as well look around.

Natsu went over to her desk, seeing a pile of letters. He opened one and began reading.

'**Dear Mother in Heaven,**

**I joined Fairy Tail! Can you believe it? Do you remember?**

**All the time, you'd tell me stories of Fairy Tail, and I always moaned about not being able to join. I just wish it was under better circumstances… Mother… I hate this. Another order from Father.**

**But this- I don't know if I can do it, Mother.**

**Mother… what should I do? I wish you were here.**

**My job from Father is to k-'**

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouted, and suddenly the letter had disappeared from his hands and was now in hers. Lucy sighed in relief as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy asked, calmer now.

"I wanted to ask you about- well you." Natsu explained.

"Oh." Was all Lucy said, as she sat down on her bed. She extended a hand to motion him to sit down. Natsu sat down on the floor in front of her, cross legged. He patiently waited for her to begin.

"My father's name is Jude and my mother's name is Layla. I'm from the wealthy family of Heartfilia." Lucy explained. Natsu nodded.

"I thought all of the Heartfilia family were supposed to have gone." Natsu said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Nearly. My mother died when I was a child. I've been with my father ever since." Natsu gave a comforting look toward her.

"Also, I thought the head of the Heartfilia family was um… had passed on." Natsu tried to be sensitive.

"Nope. Father and I disappeared from our wealth. He… didn't want it without his wife after many lonely years." Lucy lied through her teeth. She didn't want to, but she could really tell him,

'**Oh, my father disappeared with all his money so that he could take an entire evil guild as his own and dominate everything.'**

"Then… why is your father giving you orders?" Natsu asked. "I read that part of the letter…" He explained at seeing her confused face. Lucy nodded.

"He umm… usually gives me a lot of business jobs to do everywhere. It's very annoying! So I… ran away!" Lucy added quickly. Good job keeping up with this web of lies, she told herself.

However, Natsu seemed to believe her. He nodded.

"I'm finished." Lucy sighed. Natsu looked up to her, eyes blazing as bright as his fire that he could use.

"Okay. Now tell me the truth."

**More soon! See you later! Oh, and REVIEW! PLEEEAASSEEE!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everybody! New chapter here! Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like it! **

**Thank you for all the reviews for this story! **

**Enjoy,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

Lucy scratched her head nervously, messing her blonde hair slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Natsu. I told you everything."

Natsu shook his head. "No, you didn't. I could hear your heart racing when you told each lie."

Lucy got angry. Who was he to demand answers? She stood up, pointing at the window.

"Leave. This is none of your business." Lucy growled.

"No." Natsu said, crossing his legs, staying sat on the floor determinedly.

"I could just throw you out." Lucy said, considering it.

"That's not what comrades do. Not comrades of Fairy Tail." Natsu muttered.

Lucy's eyes widened. How could she do this? Destroy Fairy Tail, her dream guild? Before she knew it, tears were running down her face. Natsu noticed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'll leave. I didn't mean to upset you." He moved to leave but Lucy grabbed his arm.

"No. Please don't." She begged. She looked up at him with tearful eyes and burst out crying more. "I don't want to do this…"

"What? Is someone threatening you?" Natsu asked angrily, pacing across the room now.

"No, that would be better than this." Lucy cried, as she glanced out the window, where it was getting really dark outside. Nearly midnight.

"Then what is it?" He asked, coming back over to her and patting her head softly. She smiled slightly at his comfort. Nobody had done this before. Not even her actual father. Not that she ever expected it.

"I was telling the truth about running away. But my father sees me as a possession and wants me back. He… he has… influence in Phantom Lord. I don't want Fairy Tail to get destroyed protecting me!" Lucy cried. It was mostly the truth.

Natsu just had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked back at Lucy and grinned a wolfish grin at her. "Don't worry, Luce! We never give up! You're our comrade now, and Fairy Tail protects its comrades!"

Lucy felt a smile tugging at her lips. Natsu had this fighting confidence that could make anyone want to fight. She rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Natsu." She said, still tearful. He just grinned wider at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

In the morning, Lucy woke feeling better. But she knew she still had to make a decision. Would she stay with Fairy Tail and leave her father, and watch as they destroyed Fairy Tail in the most terrible way or would she stick to her original mission and do it herself, but faster and in a less painful way?

She sighed, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water rained over her, she found herself thinking about her choice again. Maybe there was a chance Fairy Tail would win against Phantom Lord. But that thought was soon scrapped from her mind. Phantom Lord was too strong. Each S-Class mage was trained to the height she was, well, she was a little better. Phantom Lord's master's daughter had to be very well trained, as to not be a disgrace on the name of Phantom.

Even if Natsu was a Dragon Slayer, Phantom Lord still had the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. There wasn't as many S-Class Mages in Fairy Tail as in Phantom either.

Lucy had decided nothing. She stepped out of the shower, dressing in a long sleeved silky red top and black skinny jeans with black high heels. She curled her hair and grabbed her Celestial keys before leaving.

It was a pretty nice day outside, and everyone seemed joyful this morning. She walked to Fairy Tail, went in and sat down on the stool.

"Hey Mirajane." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! I think Natsu was looking for you. He wants to go on a mission, I think."

"Oh okay." Lucy said, getting up from the stool and looked around for Natsu. She noticed him next to the jobs board. She walked over to him.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out loud. Natsu turned with a grin.

"Oh Luce, I was choosing a job. How 'bout this one?" He held up a poster for a small three day job, but it seemed to pay quite a bit. Something about a curse of a moon on an island.

"Sure. When do we leave?" Lucy asked.

"We'll pack a few things and come back here and then leave, yeah?" He grinned wolfishly. Lucy nodded. "Come on, Happy!" He shouted as they ran off.

Lucy went back to her apartment and packed a few necessities. She didn't have much with her, but she could buy new things some time. She quickly ran back to the guild and saw Natsu, Gray and Erza leaning against the front of the guild.

"Lucy." Erza greeted.

"Hey Erza." She smiled.

Gray walked over to her.

"We haven't met directly. Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Let's go!" Natsu grinned, wrapping his arms around all three of them. They laughed as they walked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

A week later, the four came back, tired and worn out. There was a whole commotion of the monster Deliora, Lyon and Gray and their teacher, Ur. Not to mention the cover over the island that caused the Moon Drip that Lucy noticed and destroyed.

All four of them had fought very hard, and their magic was quite depleted. Lucy, because of her vigorous training in the past, seemed the best out of the four of them.

There was a strange air as they came back into the village, eerily quiet.

"Something's wrong." Lucy stated.

The four ran back to the guild and gasped. The guild was destroyed, the metal bars still sticking out from the roof.

"Gajeel." Lucy gasped.

"Who?" Natsu growled, keeping his eyes on the destroyed guild.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord." She whispered. "They've come."

**Thank you! Please review! I'd like to know if you liked it or not!**

**Only a short one is good too!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
